la_wiki_pokelandfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hope of Life/Capítulo 3
center Capítulo 3 ' ''~Unas horas antes, durante la madrugada..~ ' ''"No...te necesito...maldito mala suerte..." '' Anda, huye, así me libero de este problema en el que me metiste, solo por tenerte en mi equipo... '' ... No te iras...bien, no me dejaste opción...Saigai. "AB-!" ---- '' 25 de marzo de 2019, 13:45 PM '' Tras un recorrido en la gran mansión de la familia Kokoro, que estaba llena de miles de lujos que solo la persona más rica en todo el mundo podía tener en su poder, el Umbreon solo pensaba "Precioso...ella debe vivir muy bien acá, aunque este en una familia de arrogantes, ella quiere escapar..yo la ayudare con mucho gusto.." Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta de la mansión para despedirse, ya que en poco tiempo, la desquiciada entrenadora de la Sylveon volvería de la secundaria a casa para hacer lo que su mente fría y perversa quiera contra los habitantes de la ciudad. Archivo:Cara feliz de Sylveon.png : Fue un gusto conocerte Shinya, mañana te veo otra vez -Dijo mientras agarraba la pata del Umbreon con sus lazos a modo de despedida Archivo:Cara feliz de Umbreon.png : E-eh...fue...un gusto Kiyoe, y claro que mañana vendré, no te preocupes.. -Dijo mientras se sonrojaba El Umbreon se retiro del lugar a gran velocidad, la Sylveon perdió rápidamente el rastro del Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Sylveon.png : Vaya que si es rápido... El Umbreon casi llegaba a la ciudad pero choco con algo.. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Agh, ¿¡pero que!? El Umbreon miro hacia arriba, era la entrenadora de la Sylveon, estaba apegada en el celular mandando mensajes de texto, ella al sentir el golpe, fijo la mirada en el Umbreon. Archivo:Warui MM.png : Vaya, miren que tenemos acá..un poco de mierda acá... La chica jugo con una de las puntas de su cabello mientras pensaba, el Umbreon se le quedo viendo con enojo. Archivo:Warui MM.png : Yo me encargare de limpiarla. Acto seguido, la chica pateo con fuerza al Umbreon a un lado, tirándolo hacia un arbusto, ella se reía con fuerza al ver, en sus propias palabras, algo "gracioso y digno de que todos lo sepan" Archivo:Warui MM.png : Jajajaja, así se debe tratar a Pokémon inútiles como tu y otros. -Dijo mientras se iba corriendo en dirección a su mansión. El Umbreon adolorido, salio del arbusto e intento perseguirla para atacarla, pero la patada fue muy fuerte, que provoco que el escupiera un poco de sangre. Archivo:Cara molesta de Umbreon 1.png : Agh...maldita sea...¿De esa forma la criaron o simplemente esta loca?..Ugh... Sintiendo un horrible ardor, volteo a ver su espalda ya que sentía que el dolor vendría de ahí, El Umbreon se dio cuenta de que tenia una herida que le recorría la espalda, causada por una de las ramas del arbusto al que fue tirado. Archivo:Cara preocupada de Umbreon.png : Genial, esa joputa me dejo una rasgada, ¡perfecto! El Umbreon cambio de dirección y se dirigió al mismo bosque, para buscar hojas medicinales que se encuentren ahí, para sanar la herida. ---- '' 25 de marzo de 2019, 15:00 PM '' Tras una larga búsqueda, por fin el encontró en un arbusto, unas cuantas hojas para sanar su herida, al acercarse al lugar donde estaban, noto que había alguien más ahí, era un Pokémon..un Absol..parecía estar inconsciente, este lucia herido por una caída de gran altura, con una horrible marca en su mejilla izquierda, el Umbreon se acerco un poco preocupado al Absol para intentar despertarlo. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Eh...¿te encuentras bien? -Dijo susurrando mientras movía al Absol para poder despertarlo. Aquel Absol malherido abrió lentamente los ojos tras los movimientos que hacia el Umbreon, fijo su mirada de color carmesí al Umbreon. Archivo:Cara angustiada de Absol.png : Ug...¿d-donde estoy..?..¿quien eres? Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Eh..me llamo Shinya, pero lo importante aquí es saber si estas bien o no, pero creo que no lo estas, tienes bastantes heridas...y una especie de...cicatriz en la mejilla, dime, ¿Recuerdas algo? -Dijo mientras se dirigía hacia el arbusto que tenia las hojas. El Absol intento pararse, pero no pudo y se quedo viendo al Umbreon mientras este recogía las hojas medicinales, noto la herida que tenia en la espalda. Archivo:Cara angustiada de Absol.png : Eh...tienes un- Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Si, ya lo se, tengo una horrible herida en la espalda causada por una maldita que se hace llamar a si misma "entrenadora" -Lo interrumpió con un tono sarcástico. La cara del Absol se oscureció tras oír las palabras del Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Absol (ojos sombreados).png : ¿Dijiste....entrenadora? -Expreso con un tono bastante serio. El Umbreon se confundió ante lo que dijo el Absol, dejo las hojas que ya tenia en la boca para contestarle. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Eh...claro..dije entrenadora...pasa algo. Archivo:Cara enfadada de Absol.png : Si algo aprendí con este accidente es...¿¡Para que rayos nos quieren tener en su equipo si nos van a maltratar o abandonar!? -Le grito al Umbreon El Umbreon se sorprendió ante el cambio inesperado de personalidad que el Absol experimento. Archivo:Cara asustada de Umbreon.png : Hey, ¡t-tranquilo! El Umbreon se quedo pensando un poco tras recordar un poco las palabras del Absol " "Si algo aprendí con ese accidente"...¿que le habrá pasado?" Archivo:Cara preocupada de Umbreon.png : Eh...lo vuelvo repetir..¿recuerdas algo de lo que te ha pasado? Archivo:Cara angustiada de Absol.png : Primero dame esas hojas, no soporto este dolor, ya luego te diré lo que ha pasado...y disculpa mi cambio tan brusco de personalidad... "Vaya tipo...bueno..al paso del tiempo lo podre entender mejor.." El Umbreon ayudo al Absol a levantarse, seguido de esto, ambos se ayudaron a colocarse vendajes hechos con las hojas para sanar sus heridas causadas por accidentes que el destino decidió que les pasaran, tras un tiempo de espera, el Umbreon le volvió a preguntar lo mismo: Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Pues...¿que te paso?, ¿como terminaste aquí? Archivo:Cara angustiada de Absol.png : Te contare lo que me paso justo hoy en la madrugada... ~~ Pero primero..debo decirte algo, yo era el Pokémon de un joven entrenador llamado Norowa Remashita, el es un gran entrenador y va por su 8va medalla de gimnasio, pero había un pequeño problema...ya sabes como ven a mi especie, ¿no?....Nos ven como mierda por que según ellos "traemos desgracias donde pisamos", pero solo los queremos salvar de los desastres naturales, vaya mierda por parte de los humanos, malagradecidos...pues, intente salvar a mi entrenador de un desastre en otra ciudad, pero terminaron culpándonos a los dos de traer mala suerte, por lo que hubo una persecución en toda la ciudad para arrestar a mi entrenador, y también para matarme, logramos escapar y llegar hasta un barranco de este bosque, el estaba enojado...me grito pidiendo que me alejara de el, que no quería volver a verme, yo no quería abandonarlo...era mi amigo....pero el decidió tirarme al vació sin ningún remordimiento alguno...caí sobre varias piedras, causándome heridas y esta cicatriz en mi mejilla...fue causada por una afilada rama que esta en ese árbol de arriba.. Archivo:Cara de Absol.png : Pues...¿La tipa que te causo la herida en tu espalda es tu entrenadora? El Umbreon negó con la cabeza Archivo:Cara preocupada de Umbreon (2).png : Déjame decirte que esa maldita no es mi entrenadora, mi entrenadora siempre sera Satoko, aunque ella ya no este...con...nosotros..desde hace dos meses.. El Absol se sorprendió ante lo ultimo que dijo el Umbreon sobre su entrenadora. Archivo:Cara angustiada de Absol.png : ¿Tu entrenadora ha muerto..? Archivo:Cara triste de Umbreon by Kirigaya Yuki.png : Sí...la extraño mucho...ella era una chica bastante amable y se preocupaba por el bien de todos...estoy muy agradecido por salvarme...y entrenarme hasta volverme el Umbreon fuerte que soy.. -Susurraba mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos. El Absol cerro los ojos y agacho un poco la cabeza como un signo de pena hacia lo que dijo el Umbreon. Archivo:Cara de Absol.png : Lamento eso...ya no veo con buenos ojos a los humanos y esto seria una contradicción a mis propias palabras..pero se nota que ella era una entrenadora de corazón, hasta un Pokémon lo pudo admitir, lo cual es muy raro entre nosotros ahora. Archivo:Cara preocupada de Umbreon.png : Si lo era...no me veía como una herramienta o una arma de guerra, me veía como su amigo, ¿por que hay tan pocos como ella? El Absol volvió a ver al Umbreon e intento consolarlo. Archivo:Cara de Absol.png : Tranquilo...ella seguirá contigo... ---- '' 25 de marzo de 2019, 19:23 PM '' En aquella gran mansión se encontraba en su cuarto la joven mujer mientras recibía una llamada de su padre que poseía toda la ciudad Satsujin y el gobierno bajo su poderosa mano, el se encontraba de viaje con su querida esposa, este le preguntaba a su hija como estaba y si ella estaba yendo a la escuela secundaria. Archivo:Warui MM.png : ¡Claro papá! ¡He ido a la secundaria y he hecho mis compras diarias! -Respondió con emoción. Archivo:??? MM.png : Muy bien, mi pequeña princesa...¿y como ha estado tu Sylveon? -Respondía con su voz ronca y grasosa La chica vio a su Sylveon, esta se encontraba sentada frente a la ventana viendo el bosque donde conoció al Umbreon que la ayudaría a salir de esa pesadilla, esta parecía un poco preocupada y parecía extrañarle. Archivo:Warui MM.png : Eh...no se que pasa con ella...se ha comportado de forma rara y la he visto un poco sucia en estos días.. -Dijo susurrando al teléfono para que la Sylveon no escuchara. El hombre se quedo callado ante la respuesta de su hija, esta se preocupo por la pausa inesperada que ocurrió por parte de su padre. Archivo:??? MM.png : ¿No estará escapándose de la casa mientras....tu no estas..? Archivo:Warui MM.png : ¿Escaparse? -Dijo gritando al teléfono mientras la Sylveon volteo asustada al oír lo que dijo la chica, creyendo que la habían descubierto con las manos en la masa, acto seguido la chica se despidió enojada colgando la llamada. Archivo:Cara asustada de Sylveon.png : ¡Oh no! -Grito asustada La chica asustada se acerco a su Sylveon tras escuchar el grito. Archivo:Warui MM.png : ¿¡Te encuentras bien Kiyoe!?, ¿No te has hecho daño mi linda hadita? -Expreso con preocupación La Sylveon con una risa nerviosa, negó con la cabeza las preguntas de la chica. Archivo:Warui MM.png : Por favor, ¡no quiero mi padre me golpee o me grite si andas de estúpida con esos sucios Pokémon salvajes! -Le grito entre lagrimas a la Sylveon La Sylveon le dio la espalda a la chica, para no hacerle caso al drama que esta hacia, ya que sabe que todo lo dice y siente ella no es real, solo es para conseguir beneficios y la confianza de los demás. Archivo:Warui MM.png : Agh...saldré para relajarme un poco, maldita sea... -Susurro mientras salia del cuarto llorando. La Sylveon volteo para ver si su entrenadora se había ya ido, tras ver que ya no había nadie en la habitación mas que ella, volvió a ver el bosque por la ventana. Archivo:Cara asustada de Sylveon.png: Ojala logremos nuestro objetivo...Shinya. ---- '' 25 de marzo de 2019, 21:48 PM '' El Absol y el Umbreon estaban caminando hacia a la entrada de la ciudad, mientras hablaban de varias cosas que ellos tienen en común, tras llegar los dos se despidieron. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Hasta mañana...eh...Nunca me has dicho tu nombre.. Archivo:Cara de Absol.png : Oh..lo siento, me llamo Saigai, perdón si nunca te lo dije, pensaba más en mi salud que en quien soy, ¿No puedes quedarte un poco más de tiempo?, veo que tenemos mucho en común Shinya. El Umbreon negó con la cabeza a la pregunta del Absol. Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : No puedo, tengo algo importante que hacer mañana con...alguien. Archivo:Cara contenta de Absol.png : Oh vaya...pues ten suerte..tigre, jeje. El Umbreon se sonrojo ante lo que dijo el Absol, mientras tragaba silaba nerviosamente, en su mente empezó a correr: "Maldita sea, aparte de traer desastres, acierta en lo que piensa uno..vaya tipo..." Archivo:Cara de Umbreon.png : Eh...nada, adiós. -Dijo mientras se iba corriendo del lugar. El Absol se quedo viendo al Umbreon mientras se iba corriendo de ese lugar, perdió rastro de el al poco tiempo, su cara se oscureció otra vez, y dijo con un tono siniestro como el de hace horas. Archivo:Cara de Absol (ojos sombreados).png : Los humanos tendrán pronto su merecido...intentare unir a todos los de nuestro tipo para conseguir la venganza perfecta hacia ellos...basta de vernos como sirvientes del Diablo o herramientas...espero que me seas de ayuda..Shinya.. <- Capítulo Anterior | 3 | Capítulo Siguiente -> Categoría:Hope of Life/Zetsubo-zen Categoría:Capítulos